One, Two, Three
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: An undercover assignment for Elliot and Olivia leads to something more


_**Disclaimer: This is a little ficlet aka oneshot, that I got the idea for when I was trolling **__**.com**__**. This seriously is just a one chapter fic, I don't need to add another muli chapter fic to the mix. Nothing is mine, well, that isn't already known to be someone else's. Elliot and Olivia certainly aren't, things from season nine on would have been so much different...read on! **_

One, Two, Three

By Julia

It had been a very hard case for Olivia. They were usually Benson and Stabler, and there was a brick wall inbetween them. They were undercover. They had to pretend to be married. They were at a country club right now. They had rented a beach house, courtesy of the NYPD, of course. They were supposed to be Elijah and Leigh Davidson. She had to keep reminding herself of that whenever his hand touched any part of her body, or his lips lightly brushed hers. They were supposed to be investigating baby smugglers, like they had done last year. This was very complicated. It was taking more work than she had thought it would. They had been on the case for about a week. Olivia was already ready to spontaneously combust. Just those little touches Elliot had been giving her was driving her insane. She was standing in the hall of the country club's dining hall, waiting for Elliot to join her. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red blouse, and black ballet flats. She had swept her long brown hair back off her face with a hair clip. It was more wavy than usual, she had put a wave in with her curling iron.

She knew looking hotter than she normally did was not helping matters, she knew Elliot wanted her, too. She could see the desire in his eyes. Unluckily for them both, he was currently going through a divorce. She didn't know who had left whom, but she knew that El wanted her. She was sure that had played a part in the marriage busting up.

Olivia was observing all the people, wondering who she and El were doing in with the runners of the baby operation. She wasn't sure, but they were being observed the entire time they weren't being interrogated. She had to pretend that she had no job, they'd decided that they had a better shot if she was a stay at home mother. She hoped they had a legup over all the other couples; they wanted this case to end as quickly as possible. Why, she wasn't sure, she knew they were both enjoying themselves, even though they shouldn't be. She felt eyes on her, and turned around. Elliot was standing in the doorway of the hall. He started coming towards her. He took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. She gave a soft groan and felt her arm encircling his waist. Elliot grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

It hadn't been hard to act like a couple; he was ready to take her "home" and show her what it was like to make love to someone who loved you fully and completely. His arm wrapped around her, holding her protectively to him. He trusted none of the men here, he knew that they wanted to try and take Livvy away from him. He had always thought of Olivia as his as it is, this was really a testament to how much he loved her and how much he wanted to protect her. He lowered his voice. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked, in case anyone overheard them.

Olivia smiled, not able to keep it off her face. She completely hated his protectiveness, she could protect herself. She tightened her grip on his waist, as she caught one of the guys behind the baby ring, Francis Desmond, aka Frankie, looking over at them. She lowered her own voice. "Completely fine, baby." She found herself answering. She knew they were never going to be able to go back to what they were before this case. Everything was out in the open. They each knew how much they wanted this, and so did the other one. There was no turning back now.

Elliot pressed a kiss to her cheek, but the way his heart was pounding against her back, it was obvious he wanted to do more. He couldn't have held her more tightly. He gave her another squeeze. "What do you think our chances are of getting a kid?" He asked, still keeping his voice in a low undertone. He was wearing a pair of dress slacks and a soft gray sweater. It was just before Christmas.

Olivia shrugged. She wasn't really sure. She said, "I don't know, sweetheart. We have another interview tomorrow." She leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder. She wanted to take Elliot back "home" and fuck him like she never had anyone else in her life.

Before Elliot could say anything else, they were joined by Danielle Seward, one of the wives of the other prospective couples. She was tall, willowy, and blonde. She wore a long velvet skirt and a matching velvet shirt. She seemed overdressed, it was only a lunch. It was a getting to know the other couples lunch. She was dressed as if it was a dinner. "You're Elijah and Leigh, right?" She asked.

Elliot nodded. He took a deep sniff of Olivia's strawberry scented hair before he replied, "Yeah. You are Danielle, right?" He let the arm around Olivia's waist slip a little, so that his hand was on her ass. She didn't say anything, but inside she was jumping for joy.

Danielle nodded. "Yes. My husband Jason is here somewhere, he's talking to one of the other couples. Molly and Sarah, I believe. They're lesbian life partners." She said, her tone consipiritorial, as if they all shared a secret together.

Olivia nodded. "They are very nice." She said. She knew that wasn't going to earn her any points with Danielle, Danielle was definitely a Republican, and she was a Catholic extremist. She remembered that from the first day they had met everyone a week ago. She was concentrating on the feel of Elliot's arm around her and not much else.

Danielle said, "Yes, I suppose." Her tone conveyed that she completely disagreed. She asked, "So how long have you two been married?"

Elliot and Olivia shared a look and they both laughed. They smiled and turned back to Danielle. Elliot said, "Thirteen years. We knew each othre for a couple of months and we got married." He gave Olivia another kiss on the cheek for Danielle's benefit and squeezed her tighter.

Danielle was surprised. "My husband and I have only been married for six years. But we've been together for eight years. Whatever you're doing is clearly working, anyone can tell that you two love each other." She didn't know the panic she had just caused inside of Olivia. She was now worrying about how they were going to hide it from the other members of the SVU.

Elliot wasn't worried. He knew it was only a matter of time until something happened with himself and Olivia. He wasn't even really trying to plan anything because he was just expecting something to happen without attempting anything. He said, "We do. I love Leigh very much." He turned to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, sweetheart." He said, and you could hear the honesty and sincerity in his voice.

Olivia looked back into his blue eyes. She got lost in them. She loved him with all of her heart and soul. There was no one that she loved more. She poured all of her emotion into her voice, too. Her only regret was that it was as Elijah and Leigh they were saying these words. She said, "Aw, baby, I love you, too." She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. She instantly regretted kissing him like that in front of Danielle. She now wanted to do more.

Elliot kissed her back, and softly. When her tongue softly eased into his mouth, he put his into her mouth, too. He was really glad that she had kissed him. He kissed her back until he was breathless. Then he broke the kiss. "Wow, babe, you took my breath away." He told her, smiling at her.

Danielle said, "Wow, maybe you guys need to go on home." They knew that she didn't want them there to be competition.

Olivia smiled at Elliot before turning back to Danielle. She said, "Maybe later. Right now we've got to get to know all of you." She took Elliot's arm. "Come on, baby. I want to introduce you to Molly and Sarah." She knew that that would really annoy Danielle, and that is something that sounded really fun to Olivia right at that moment.

She approached Molly and Sarah. "Hi, guys. Have you met my husband Elijah?" She asked, keeping her arm in Elliot's, trying to stop jumping up and down inside. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

Molly smiled. She had short hair but she was not butch. She was wearing a very nice dress. It was black. She was the more butch of the two, Sarah had long blonde hair and she was definitely femme. She had long blonde curls and she wore a very long flowy red dress. Molly liked Leigh, she thought that she was very nice. "No, Leigh, I don't believe that we have. I'm Molly and this is my wife, Sarah. It's very nice to meet you." She said, reaching out to shake his hand.

Elliot shook her hand and said, "My wife said a lot of nice things about you. How long have you and Sarah been together?" His hand joined the one Olivia had on his own. He laced his fingers with hers. He was really enjoying this case a bit too much.

Molly said, "We've been married for three, and we've been together for five. We would love to have a kid. How come you and Leigh haven't been able to conceive, if you don't mind my asking?" She too was holding her wife's hand. She thought that Elijah and Leigh were an adorable couple. And she was not surprised with Elijah's looks, from what she had learned from Leigh, he was completely her type.

Elliot said, "Well, we've been trying for about three years. Nothing's been happening. They said that Leigh's not infertile, but we'd have to try artificial insemination. We decided that while we would like to do that, it would be great to adopt, too." He gave her the lie that they had come up with. He was quite certain that if he really tried to get Olivia pregnant, it would happen very easily.

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I would have made that choice, too. If we can't get a baby after this, we've talked about talking to one of our male friends."

They spent the rest of the luncheon with Molly and Sarah. Olivia didn't like any of the other couples, they were all pretty stuck up. None of the other couples had much to say to Molly and Sarah, and Olivia had to admit, that was a plus. Molly and Sarah were very nice. She liked having them all to herself and Elliot. They arrived back at the beach house, which wasn't so fun in winter. They weren't minding a whole lot, if you wanted to be honest, they were enjoying being cozy together in the warm house. Elliot unlocked the door and let them inside. He closed it after them. He said, "So, that was fun, but I don't know if hanging with Molly and Sarah was helping with Frankie."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. We ARE supposed to be getting to know everyone." She said, defending herself.

Elliot chuckled. Olivia was totally adorable. "Yes, we are, you're right." He said. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat hook by the door. "So what do you want to do? Until Frankie needs us, there isn't anything for us to do."

Olivia knew what she _wanted _to do, but she wasn't sure that they should. What they SHOULD do is talk about what they had said to each other but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. She was nervous. She said, "I don't know."

Elliot smiled at her and took her in his arms. He kissed her. When they broke apart, he said, "I meant every word I said. I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you. I have loved you since the very first day I saw you." He hugged her closer.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She had thought it couldn't feel better hearing him say it, but it felt so much better hearing him say it now. She felt a little tingle in her stomach. She was so happy. She was going to have to handle this delicately. She always messed these things up. He was all she wanted for thirteen years. She loved him so much. And she had to not mess this up. She said, "I love you, too. So much. I can hardly believe this is happening."

Elliot kissed her nose. "It is. And it's happening right now." He kissed her so passionately that her knees actually buckled. He put his arms around her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom. They didn't even shut the door. He eased her back on the bed and tore at his sweater, dropping it on the floor. Olivia was fiddling with her blouse. She managed to get it off and they resumed kissing.

Fussing with her bra took a second. Elliot usually had no problems with bras. Once it was off, he slipped his huge hand over her right breast. His thumb grazed her nipple, making her shiver. She groaned against his mouth. She laid back on the bed, pulling Elliot with her. She was grabbing at his pants. She undid his button, and the zipper, and then they dropped his pants on the floor. He undid Olivia's jeans and pushed them off her hips, and pulled her underwear off, too. He resumed kissing her and fumbled with his boxers, trying to get it off with one hand. She helped him, and a second later, she was inside her. Olivia's back arched against the bed. She groaned loud and long. "Elliot, OH MY GOD." She cried out.

Elliot thrust harder and harder, and a second later, they both came together with equal groans. Elliot held himself about her and looked down at her. "Oh my God, Olivia." He said. "That was the most amazing sex I have ever had." He added, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Olivia kissed back, and he carefully pulled out. He lay on the bed next to her. She ran her hands through his hair. She felt like a teenage girl right now. She ran her fingers through El's short hair at the back of his neck. She stared into his baby blue eyes. She thought they were the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. "Elliot, I really love you. I really do love you. More than I have ever loved anything in my entire life. I don't want to mess this up. And somehow through my Benson ways, I am afraid I will."

Elliot tangled his hand in her hair. He couldn't help smiling at her. He loved her so much. She was so beautiful. And adorable. He said, "So? I love you, too, and you won't mess this up. I love you too much. If it gets messed up, it's going to be me doing it." He kissed her softly.

Olivia looked down at their legs all tangled up together. She stared at them for a second. In that second, seeing their legs all intertwined like that, she knew that things would be OK. She knew that they would figure things out. She knew that the case would work itself out, they'd be Bensler, and it would be fine. She looked back at him, as tears shone in her eyes. "This is going to be OK." She said, kissing him. "I don't know how I do, but I do."

Elliot tucked her sex tousled hair behind her ear. He smiled at her. She loved when he smiled. He was so handsome and beautiful when he smiled. He kissed her softly and said, "OK." They snuggled up to each other in the bed. She laid her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her. He knew she was right. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
